


I'll Be Damned

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Romance, concern for being a kingsman, or kingswoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: After losing a Kingsman candidate, you confide in Harry about your fears about your relationship.Based on Kingsman: The Secret Service.





	I'll Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t seem to stop replaying this movie! Every time I watch it, I’ve come up with a new drabble (you really should see the notes on my phone that are dedicated to Harry). I can’t wait to see the new one! xx

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b1624aa493f55484a8932f41d3db0d50/tumblr_njnna7bvNX1s6htxjo7_500.gif)

Harry offered to clean up the mess. He wanted to do it alone given that it was because of his own faults but you refused. You were there when it happened. The death of the Kingsman candidate was your responsibility too. You’d be damned if you let Harry burden all the guilt. 

Once back in London, you and Harry took on of the Kingsman cabs and rode out to the family of Lee Unwin who sacrificed his life.  You had always been talking to keep you both distracted but something felt off when the car doors closed. 

"You're unnaturally quiet." Harry observed as he stared out the window. You sat beside him and looked at the people passing by on the streets of London. You hadn't spoken many words to him since you got into the cab and Harry could feel a sort of tension. 

"I've been thinking." You replied softly. Your voice cracking through the dry as it found the right volume. 

"Can I pry?" The suited man wondered. 

You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath before speaking. "About what could have happened if Lee hadn't sacrificed himself; about if you were the one to-"

There was a warm hand clamped itself over your right that rested on the middle seat. Fingers rubbed slow circles against the back of your soft skin and managed to soothe you slightly. 

"I think the same thing about you too." Harry confirmed, now looking at you. "I wonder about what I would do if Merlin knocked on my door and told me that you weren't coming home." 

Opening your eyelids, you turned to face Harry and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm always terrified." Harry confessed and looked down at your hand where his fingers gently fidgeted with the silver engagement band adorned with delicate diamonds. "That's one of the reasons that I gave that to you."

You watched quietly as Harry lifted your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. You wanted to believe him but there was a nagging thought at the back of your mind that you couldn’t shake. 

“Lee had a family.” You reminded him sadly. “As Kingsman, we can’t have that.” 

Harry sighed at how deep rooted the fears had gotten as a result of his candidate’s death. If he was being honest, the fears in himself also started to surface. 

He moved closer to you, one hand cupping your cheek while the other rested against your stomach. The pad of his thumb starting gentle strokes to put you both at ease. 

“I’ll be fucking damned if I let the Kingsman come between you and I having a family.” 

And, to make his promise concrete, Harry closed the space between the two of you and planted his lips against yours.


End file.
